Zwei Brüder und zwei Schwestern!
by bad harmony
Summary: Claire und ALex haben es satt dabei zuzusehen wie ihre Geschwister unter ihrer unterdrückten Liebe leiden. Aber was kann alles passieren, wenn man sich einmischt? Alex&Claire Nick&Sally Nick
1. Chapter 1

Zwei Brüder und zwei Schwestern!

Kapitel 1: Hör immer auf dein Bauchgefühl!

Claire stand im Kinderzimmer und hielt Charlotte fast an sich gedrückt. Sie lächelte vor sich hin, während sie ihrer Tochter die Flasche gab.

„Das schmeckt dir, nicht wahr Schatz! Ja, trink schön aus!" flüsterte Claire ihr zu und lächelte über die schmatzenden Geräusche, die Charlotte von sich gab.

„Kommst du heute noch ins Bett oder soll ich dich dorthin tragen?" erklang eine dunkle Stimme aus Richtung der Tür.

Claires Kopf hob sich und sie schaute direkt in das lächelnde Gesicht von Alex Ryan.

„Haben wir dich geweckt?" fragte sie zurück und ging die wenigen Schritte, die sie noch von einander trennten auf ihren Freund zu.

Alex schüttelte den Kopf und spielte mit den kleinen Fingern von Charlotte.

„Nein ich hatte Durst und jetzt komm schon, nimm die Kleine mit und komm wieder zu mir ins Bett." sagte Alex leise und schlang einen Arm um Claires Hüfte.

Leise gingen sie den Flur entlang, zurück in Claires Zimmer, als beide leise Geräusche vernahmen.

Sie blieben stehen und lauschten.

„Was ist das?" fragte Alex Claire und sah sie verwirrt an.

„ Hört sich an, als würde jemand weinen! Und ich weiß auch wer es ist!" riet Claire vor sich hin und drückte Alex sanft ihre Tochter in die Arme.

Alex verstand erst was Claire meinte, als er sie in Tess Zimmer verschwinden sah.

Es kam immer häufiger vor, dass man Tess beim weinen erwischte, schließlich nimmt es jeden mit, wenn der Mensch, den man über alles liebt bald heiratet.

Alex drückte Charlotte fest an sich und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer.

Für Claire war der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, leider auch nichts ungewöhnlich mehr. Es tat ihr im Herzen weh ihre Schwester so leiden zu sehen, wo sie selbst doch jetzt so glücklich war.

Vor ihr lag Tess, sie hatte ihr Kissen umschlungen und ihren Kopf tief darin vergraben. Ihre Schultern hoben und senkten sich unter ihren heftigen Schluchzern und ihr ganzer Körper zitterte vor tiefer Trauer und Verletztheit.

„Tess…Tess pscht?" flüsterte Claire leise, setzte sich zu ihrer kleinen Schwester aufs Bett und strich beruhigend über die wirren Haare, doch Tess schien sie gar nicht zu beachten.

„Tess rede mit mir!" forderte sie Tess auf und streichelte ihr weiter über die bebende Schulter.

Doch Tess wollte scheinbar nicht und so legte sich Claire zu ihr und umarmte sie einfach.

„Warum Claire, warum sie und nicht ich?" fragte Tess nach endlosen Minuten heiser.

Claire sah ihrer Schwester in die tränenroten Augen und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht Tess! Aber so sind Männer nun mal!" sagte sie leise und bedauernd.

„Aber ich liebe ihn doch so sehr und keiner kann mir sagen, dass er mit Sally wirklich glücklich sein wird. Die passt doch gar nicht hier her!" ereiferte sich Tess lauter. Sie hatte sich aufgesetzt und schaute Claire mit glasigen Augen an.

Sie sah in diesem Moment aus wie ein kleines Kind, welches nicht den Lutscher bekommen hatte den es wollte.

„Tess ich habe es dir schon tausendmal versucht zu erklären! Sag Nick endlich, dass du ihn liebst und dann erst wirst du Gewissheit haben, was er wirklich für dich empfindet," erklärte Claire ihr und erhob sich wieder.

„ Ich geh wieder ins Bett und du hör endlich auf zu weinen, sondern unternimm etwas!"

Claire verschwand durch die Tür, aber nicht ohne ihrer Schwester noch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu schenken.

Als Claire die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte kuschelte sich Tess wieder unter ihre Decke und starrte an die Decke.

Claire hatte ja gar nicht mal so Unrecht. Wie konnte Nick sich wirklich richtig entscheiden, wenn sie ihm nicht sagte was sie für ihn empfand.

Doch wie zum Teufel sollte sie es Nick sagen?

Einfach frei heraus?

Oder doch durch einen Brief?

Tess seufzte angespannt und atmete tief ein.

„Ich sag es ihm morgen! Kann ja nicht so schwer sein!" murmelte sie der Decke entgegen.

Doch wenn es nicht so schwer sein konnte, wieso hatte sie ihm nicht schon vor Monaten gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte?

Weil es nun mal doch so verdammt schwierig ist!

Erst spät in der Nacht schaffte sie es in einen unruhigen und zermürbenden Schlaf zu fallen.

Als Claire ihr Schlafzimmer wieder betrat hüpfte sie schnell unter die warme Bettdecke und kuschelte sich so eng es ging an Alex.

„Wo ist Mepsi?" fragte sie und versuchte erfolglos ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

Alex streichelte ihr über die Schulter und schob sein Bein zwischen ihre.

„Sie ist mir auf dem Arm wieder eingeschlafen, da hab ich die kleine Maus wieder in ihr Bett gelegt. Und wie geht es Tess?" fragte er zurück.

Claire seufzte und ihr Finger malte unsichtbare Kreise auf Alex nacktem Oberkörper.

„Sie kommt nicht drüber hinweg, dass er heiraten wird. Aber sie versucht ja auch nicht es zu verhindern. Ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich sie zu mehr Initiative motivieren kann. Verflucht Alex sie liebt Nick doch so sehr, tut aber nichts dafür!" sagte sie leise.

Auch Alex seufzte schwer.

Wusste er doch von den Gefühlen von seinem kleinen Bruder.

Doch scheinbar hatten Tess und er den richtigen Zug verpasst.

„Ich weiß auch nicht Claire! Wenn ich meinem Bauchgefühl folgen sollte, dann würde ich sagen, Nick wird nie so glücklich mit Sally werden, wie mit Tess. Doch mein Kopf sagt: Halt' dich gefälligst raus und lass sie ihr Ding durchziehen!"

Claire kicherte und stützte sich auf einem Ellenbogen ab. Abschätzend sah sie ihn an.

Die dunklen Haare, die braunen Augen und dieses markante wundervolle Gesicht.

Wie sehr sie in doch liebte!

So lange hatte es gedauert, bis sie endlich zueinander gefunden hatten.

Und nun waren sie glücklicher als jemals zuvor.

„Und da du immer nur auf dein Bauchgefühl hörst, schließe ich daraus, dass du dich einmischen willst?" fragte Claire und grinste.

Auch Alex grinste und zog sie lieber an sich um sie zu küssen, als ihr die Antwort zu geben, die doch sowieso schon auf der Hand lag.

„Hab schon verstanden!" lachte sie und mit Schwung legte sie sich auf ihn.

Leidenschaftlich küsste sie ihn und erzitterte am ganzen Körper, als sie seine großen, warmen Hände auf ihrer Haut spürte.

„Hey Alter was ist, kommst du jetzt mit nach Drovers? Ich kann es nicht erwarten gegen dich zu gewinnen!" rief Alex aufgeregt. Er und Claire hatten beschlossen, Tess und Nick einwenig auf die Sprünge zu helfen und somit hatten sie für diesen Abend ein kleines Tennisturnier geplant.

Nick war gerade dabei, den alten Traktor zu reparieren.

„Verdammt!... Was willst du Alex?" rief er aufgebracht zurück. Das war einfach nicht sein Tag!

Erst die zwei tragenden toten Schafen, die sich im kaputten Zaun selbst stranguliert hatten und dann dieser alte schrottreife Traktor.

„Man was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte Alex irritiert und trat schon fast vorsichtig an seinen Bruder heran.

Nick seufzte und schmiss den alten Lappen auf den Boden, mit dem er eben noch versucht hatte seine Hände sauber zu wischen.

„Ich bekomm den Keilriemen einfach nicht gelöst. Die Schellen sind total verrosten! Also was wolltest du eben von mir?" fragte er schon wieder etwas milder gestimmt.

Alex nahm den Schraubenzieher zur Hand und in Null Komma nix hatte er beide Schellen auch schon gelöst und hielt den gerissenen Keilriemen in der Hand.

„Ich hab dich gefragt ob du heute mit nach Drovers kommst? Die Mädels haben vor zu grillen und meinen ernsthaft, dass sie uns im Tennis schlagen können!" sagte er lässig und lehnte sich gegen den Traktor.

„Danke!... Ich weiß nicht Alex, ich weiß nicht ob Tess das wirklich für gut halten würde, wenn ich mitkomme," zögerte er und spielte unschlüssig mit den Keilriemen.

Alex schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

Den Schlamassel hatte sich sein kleiner Bruder selber eingebrockt, doch wofür waren denn ältere Brüder schon da, wenn nicht um ihnen zu helfen.

„Los gib dir nen Ruck! Und selbst wenn sie keine Luftsprünge macht, dann spielen wir ne Runde Tennis und du steckst den Kopf in den Sand, wenn ich dich geschlagen habe!" grinste er uns schlug Nick aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

Nick nickte ergeben nur und machte sich wieder daran, den Traktor in Ordnung zu bringen.

„Gut dann fahren wir um sechs hier los, ach und Bruderherz: Zieh dir was Ordentliches an!"

Nick drehte sich um und grinste seinen Bruder herausfordernd an.

„Und du üb lieber noch ein bisschen. Wäre doch peinlich, wenn du vor Claires Augen gegen deinen kleinen Bruder verlierst!"

„Ja klar, träum ruhig weiter!" murmelte Alex und schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

Fast pünktlich um viertel nach sechs fuhr Nicks roter Ford vor dem Haupthaus auf Drovers vor.

Nick wollte es sich zwar nicht eingestehen, aber er war froh dass Sally das Wochenende über in Fisher verbringen wollte. Sie hatte mehrer Patienten dort und konnte so alle in zwei Tagen behandeln, ohne dauernd hin und her zu fahren.

Er liebte sie, sonst hätte er ihr ja auch kein Heiratsantrag gemacht, doch er war froh sie heute nicht bei sich zu haben.

Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und es würde an diesem Abend so werden, wie es früher war. Doch da musste er schon viel Glück haben!

„Hey Jungs da seit ihr ja endlich! Sieh mal Mepsi, wer da ist?" strahlte Claire und kam mit Charlotte auf dem Arm auf Alex und Nick zu.

„Hey!" raunte Alex leise und gab seiner großen Liebe einen liebevollen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Na Püppi, komm zu Onkel Alex! Hast du mich vermisst?" fragte er und gab Charlotte einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Oh ja hat sie, bis sie ihre Schuhe für sich entdeckt hat! Die sind scheinbar viel interessanter!" lachte sie und machte sich auf um Nick zu begrüßen, der dabei war das Bier abzuladen.

„Ha ha!" kam es nur noch beleidigt von Alex.

„Hey Nick."

„Hey Claire."

Sie seufzte, das würde schwieriger werden als sie dachte.

„Kannst du das Bier schon mal nach hinten bringen, Tess ist auch da und bereitet alles vor."

„Klar kann ich machen!"

Na mal sehen was das heute werden würde?

Auf jeden fall würde Tess ihr erst einmal die Hölle heiß machen, dass Nick auch da war.

Ok sie hatte gesagt: Entweder ich oder er!

Aber irgendwann musste sie doch mal aus ihrem Schneckenhaus herauskommen und ihm gegenüber treten.

Zum Glück hatte sie diese Probleme nicht mehr.

Sie sah zu Alex und ein Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie sah wie zufrieden Alex und Mepsi waren, wenn sie beieinander waren.

TBC!

Liebe Euch!


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2: Du hattest deine Chance!

Nick schnappte sich das Fass und ging in den Garten, wo sie heute Abend grillen und Spaß haben wollten.

Ihm war immer noch nicht wohl dabei, doch er konnte sich doch nicht immer verstecken, nur weil er Sally heiraten würde. Seine Gefühle waren die ganze Zeit über ein totales durcheinander gewesen, doch irgendwann musste er sich schließlich mal entscheiden.

Er hatte sich für Sally entschieden und er war glücklich! Er atmete tief durch und trat durch den Torbogen.

Tess saß in der Hängematte und hatte ihr Gesicht der Sonne entgegengeregt und ihre Augen waren genießerisch geschlossen.

Nick versuchte alle aufkommenden Gedanken an diese Frau vor ihm zu verdrängen und schüttelte den Kopf. Langsam ging er weiter und ließ das Fass geräuschvoll auf dem Tisch nieder.

„Was ist … Nick!" stieß Tess überrascht und geradezu geschockt aus.

Hatte sie nicht deutlich gesagt, dass sie Nick nicht mehr sehen wollte? Entweder sie oder er, hatte sie zu Claire gesagt.

Also was wollte er hier?

„Hi Tess! Spielen wir nachher zusammen gegen Alex und Claire?" fragte er. Am besten einen auf neutral machen. Ist immer noch das Beste.

Doch Nick ließ das Gefühl nicht los, dass Tess weder erfreut noch informiert über sein Auftauchen war. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht!

Klar er wusste das Tess nicht glücklich über seine Entscheidung war, doch sie hatte doch auch selber Schuld. Er hatte gesagt, ganz oder gar nicht, doch sie hatte sich damals für gar nichts entschieden und jetzt war sie unglücklich.

Es war ihre eigene Schuld!

Tess sah ihn an. Jeglicher Ausdruck war aus ihren Augen verschwunden. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl bloß ein? Brach ihr Herz in tausend Teile und hatte den Nerv mit ihr zu sprechen, als seien sie die besten Freunde, aber das war einmal!

„Nein ich möchte heute nicht spielen! Ich … ich muss mal eben in die Küche! Entschuldige mich!" sagte sie und versuchte stark zu klingen, doch ihre Stimme war zittrig und schwach.

Eilig sprang sie aus der Hängematte und rannte fast schon ins Haus.

„Na dann nicht," murmelte Nick und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was glaubt der eigentlich wer er ist, hä? Plaudert mit mir, als wäre nie etwas passiert! So ein Idiot!"

Wütend stapfte sie in der Küche hin und her und hatte noch gar nicht mit bekommen wie Meg eintrat.

„Dieser Trottel…Mistkerl… dieser…dieser…argh dieser Idiot!" schrie sie schon fast.

„Wer ist ein Idiot und all das was du gerade aufgezählt hast?"

Tess wirbelte erschrocken herum und sah Meg grinsend hinter sich stehen.

„Gott Meg erschreck mich doch nicht so!" stieß sie aus und atmete schon wieder leichter.

Meg grinste immer noch, ging um sie herum und fing seelenruhig an den Salat klein zu schneiden.

„Also wer ist es?" fragte sie wieder.

Tess seufzte und setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch. Ihren Kopf in die Hände gestützt sah sie ihrer Freundin bei der Arbeit zu.

„Na wen wohl! Mister –ich- bin- ein- Kerl- und- kann- mir- alles- erlauben-, den der meint er könnte mit allen umgehen, wie es ihm am besten passt!" sagte sie.

Meg sah sie verwirrt an.

„Wieso bist du denn sauer auf Alex? Er ist doch ganz ruhig seit er und Claire endlich zusammen sind," fragte sie.

Nun schaute auch Tess verwirrt. Was meinte sie denn jetzt damit.

„Ähm nein ich meinte Nick, Meg! Nicht Alex!" erklärte sie und schnappte sich ein Stück Gurke.

Meg zuckte lässig mit den Schultern und schnitt weiter.

„Ist auch ein Ryan, da tun sich beide nichts!" sagte sie und gab Tess einen liebevollen Klaps auf die Hand, als diese sich kichernd noch ein Stück klauen wollte.

„Stimmt!" kicherte sie weiter.

„Also worüber regst du dich jetzt auf?"

Tess verging das Lächeln so schnell wie es gekommen war und ein trauriger Glanz legte sich über ihre Züge.

„Er weiß ganz genau wie ich zu ihm stehe und er heiratet Sally. Ihm scheint es ganz egal zu sein, wie es mir geht," sprach sie leise.

Meg blickte zu ihr und schüttelte ihren blonden Schopf.

„Hast du ihm denn wirklich gesagt was du fühlst? Hast du ihm direkt ins Gesicht gesagt: Nick ich liebe dich?" fragte sie.

„Nein hab ich nicht, aber er sollte es allmählich mal wissen!" ereiferte Tess sich und stand abrupt auf.

„Tess … Nick ist ein Mann und Männer merken so etwas nicht! Du musst es schon mit einem Mikro in der Hand heraus schreien, damit er es begreift!" erklärte Meg eindringlich und hoffte, dass Tess es auch verinnerlichen würde.

Sie nickte langsam, doch wie sollte sie es bloß machen? Wie ein Häufchen Elend ließ sie sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl sinken und legte betrübt ihren Kopf auf die Tisch platte sinken.

„Und am besten du tust es letzt sofort!" sagte Meg, als hätte sie Tess Gedanken gelesen.

Sie hob ihren Kopf wieder sah Meg nachdenklich an.

„Meinst du wirklich Meg? Ich mein…," fing sie an, wurde aber schnell von Meg unterbrochen. Sie zog Tess aus ihrem Stuhl hoch und schob sie aus der Küche.

„Jetzt mach schon! Und ich will nicht mehr sehen, ehe du es ihm nicht gesagt! Und jetzt raus hier!"

Damit hatte sie Tess einen kleinen Stoß Richtung Veranda gegeben und machte sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen wieder ans kochen.

Tess selbst blieb unschlüssig auf dem Flur stehen.

Sollte sie, sollte sie nicht?

Verdammt war das kompliziert!

Aber irgendwie auch wieder nicht!

Es waren doch nur vier einfache Worte: Nick, ich liebe dich!

Tess straffte die Schultern und ihr Gesicht zeigte zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder Entschlossenheit.

Entweder jetzt oder nie, da hatte Meg vollkommen recht.

Und eine bessere Gelegenheit würde sie sowieso nicht bekommne, immerhin war Sally heute ausnahmsweise mal nicht an seiner Seite.

Entschlossen schritt sie zurück auf die Veranda, vorbei an Claire und Alex und hielt auf Nick zu, der sich gerade angeregt mit Jodie unterhielt.

Die zwei hatten immer viel zu bereden, seit Jodie sich mit vollem Eifer bei der Feuerwehr dabei war.

Als Nick Tess auf sich zukommen sah hob er überrascht die Augenbrauen. Alex hatte ihm erst vor fünf Minuten leise gesteckt, dass Tess ihn wirklich nicht in seiner Nähe haben wollte, doch Claire hielt das wohl für vollkommen überzogen.

Doch nun kam sie geradewegs auf ihn zu und lächelte auch noch.

Schüchtern und verunsichert, aber sie lächelte!

„Nick… kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen? ...Alleine?" fragte sie leise und sah ihm tapfer in seine wunderschönen braunen Augen.

„Äh…ja klar Tess!" gab er verunsichert von sich und beide sahen Jodie bittend an.

Tess verdrehte ihre Augen und grinste.

„Hauptsache ihr bekommt es endlich mal auf die Reihe, denn das hält ja keiner mehr aus!" erwiderte sie auf ihre offene und manchmal schon brutale Art. Sie grinste beide noch kurz frech an und ging auch schon auf Stevie zu, die sich bereits am Bier bedient hatte.

„Also was gibt's Tess?" fragte Nick leise und schaute auf seine Schuhe.

Tess atmete tief durch. Jodies Kommentar hatte sie doch ein wenig verunsichert.

Was hatte sie damit gemeint?

„Nick…ich… ich wollte dir sagen… dir sagen, dass ich…ich…," stotterte sie verlegen und ihre Finger waren auf einmal so schrecklich interessant.

„Tess jetzt sag schon, was du von mir möchtest, denn…," setzte Nick an, doch Tess hatte ihren Kopf gehoben und in ihren Augen blitzte es entschlossen.

„Lass mich bitte Nick! Das ist nicht ganz so einfach! Also ich wollte dir sagen, dass…dass ich dich … liebe! So jetzt ist es endlich raus! Ich liebe dich Nick Ryan!" stieß sie aus und atmete erleichtert ein und aus.

Nick wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Ja klar er hatte sich gedacht, dass Tess etwas für ihn empfand, nicht umsonst versuchte sie mit aller Kraft ihm seit seiner Verlobung aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber er hatte nicht gedacht das sie ihn wirklich würde.

Als er aufsah, blickte er in zwei bittende und zugleich hoffende blaue Augen.

Sie wünschte sich sosehr, dass er genauso empfinden würde, doch zuerst sollte er erst einmal etwas sagen.

„Nick bitte sag doch etwas," lächelte sie schüchtern und trat verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Nick tat es ihr gleich. Was sollte er dazu schon sagen? Er war verlobt und es waren nur noch zwei Wochen bis zu seiner Hochzeit. Er konnte nicht einfach so Sally verlassen, nur weil Tess jetzt ankam und ihm endlich sagte, dass sie mehr für ihn empfand als nur Freundschaft.

„Nick!"

„Tess ich kann nicht! Ich meine ich heirate in zwei Wochen! Tess ich heirate Sally! Du kannst mir doch nicht jetzt sagen, dass du mich liebst. Ich habe dich damals vor die Wahl gestellt, erinnerst du dich? Du meintest du könntest nicht zu mir ziehen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Sally konnte es und sie tat es auch. Sie zog zu mir und jetzt heiraten wir!" redete er sich in Rage.

Diese Frau hatte echt Nerven!

Tess spürte wie ihr die Tränen heiß ihre Wange herunter liefen. Wie konnte er so was sagen. Ja sie hatte sich damals für Drovers und ihre Schwester entschieden und sie war sich damals wegen ihm noch nicht sicher, aber dafür war sie es jetzt umso mehr.

„Liebst du mich wirklich nicht?" fragte sie heiser.

Ihre Tränen flossen wie zwei Wasserfälle, als sie dabei zusah, wie der Mann den sie so sehr liebte den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nicht mehr Tess!" setzte er betrübt hinzu. Er konnte nichts mehr sagen, als sie laut schluchzend davon lief.

Er hatte es nicht gewollt, doch es war das einzig Richtige. Er würde Sally heiraten!

Tess war froh, dass scheinbar niemand es mitbekommen hatte, wie sie von Drovers verschwunden war. Sie hatte noch nie, seit sie auf Drovers lebte Oskar so schnell gesattelt.

Sie wollte jetzt niemanden sehen, auch Claire nicht!

Wie konnte sie bloß denken, dass Nick auf sie warten würde. Dass er Sally einfach verlassen und seine Hochzeit abblasen würde, nur für sie.

„Verdammt, so eine verfluchter Mist!" schrie sie aus und trieb ihren Schimmel zum Jagdgalopp an. Als wäre der Teufel hinter ihr her, fegte sie über Drovers Weiden.

Erst nach fast einer Stunde machte sie an einem einsamen Baum halt und stieg ab.

Sie ließ Oskar frei laufen, er würde schon nicht verschwinden und selbst wenn, war es ihr auch egal. In diesem Moment war ihr alles egal!

Mit dem Rücken an den Baum gelehnt, rutschte Tess am Stamm herunter.

„Wieso? Wieso liebt er mich denn nicht?" rief sie zum Himmel hinaus, als erhoffte sie sich, dass Gott sie erhören und ihr eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen geben würde.

Ihre Tränen hatten wieder angefangen zu fließen, ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und sie zitterte.

Sie hatte nicht nur eine Liebe verloren, sondern auch einen Freund!

Wie sollte es denn jetzt weitergehen?

TBC!

Ich danke euch für eure Reviews und hoffe euch gefällt auch dieses Chap.

Liebe Euch!


End file.
